


Cultural Requirements

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is lecturing a class





	Cultural Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt rite of passage

Cultural Requirements

 

by Bluewolf

Blair looked around the classroom, noting the puzzled look on too many faces. He grinned, and repeated, "All cultures - whether modern man or tribes still living in a stone age culture - have one thing in common. Obviously I'm not talking about getting food, getting married, family life, funeral rites, things like that. I'm talking about one aspect of life that is cultural. In tribal cultures it's... well, compulsory, at or just after puberty. In 'our' culture it often tends to be more voluntary. In tribal cultures it's usually called the rite of manhood, though girls have their own version; something - especially for the boys - that often involves suffering pain stoically, or doing something dangerous. Once they have undergone that rite, they are considered adults.

"In our culture it's more often referred to as a 'rite of passage', which often just means the person has moved from one aspect of life to another. You all had a rite of passage when you came to university, most of you leaving home for the first time. You may have had a second one here to be accepted into the closed society of a frat house or sorority - some kind of hazing, perhaps.

"Doing it means you've been accepted into the 'society'... just as the tribal children are accepted as adult once they've done whatever tribal custom expects of them at puberty."

He grinned again as he saw understanding on the faces in front of him... and he thought of the many rites of passage he had faced in his life - from tribal ones to ensure he was accepted by them as a man, to the sometimes petty ones inflicted by 'civilized' cultures.

At least the PD considered his helping Jim solve crimes to be a suitable 'test', and for that he was grateful.


End file.
